Forum:Cartoon ideas
Lets discuss, mix and talk about our ideas for Sonic cartoons because lets face it. DiC is not bothered anymore and 4Kids just ruined TMS Entertainment's work. Put your ideas under a header, but it doesn't hurt to mix ideas.--Mystic Monkey sez 21:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Mystic's idea for a Sonic cartoon If I ever made my own cartoon series of Sonic, if Sega asked me personally or something, the episode format would be a cross between AoSTH and SatAM but using characters we are all familiar with and not from SatAM or the Comics. The comics are alright, I read a few but my cartoon would be aimed at westerners and europeans so not every Sonic fan has read the comics so I need to keep in mind of that and use characters we are all familiar with. Each episode would start with Sonic alone or with Tails or a friend as he arrives in a brand new Zone or location. Each episode would be drastically different more heavily based on culture or natual yet difficult locations. For example one episode would be Sonic exploring a canyon with plenty of grass and greenery while another episode he is in a large Japanese garden or in the heart of Metropolis being a sort of machine city hybrid of a location. (Think Samurai Jack where each episode Jack is in a new different location.) Robotnik would not have any side lackies, but at times would need assistance now and again, but each episode he would have simply have a difficult machine or challenge to stop Sonic like an army of robots or a particular giant robot. The entire episode would be Sonic trying to overcome the trap and perhaps save someone or so. Simular to AoSTH which kept it simple. If it is super neccisary for Robotnik to have someone to talk too, Nack the Weasel would be the perfect assistant as someone who is not afraid to make wise cracks beside him. Some episodes would vary and some not include Robotnik, like Sonic facing a challenge of sorts. Sonic would star alone in some episodes but most he is acompanied by friends like Tails, Knuckles or Amy. There maybe story arks but each episode would tell a brand new chapter on Sonic's adventure. Perhaps some story arks involving the Chaos Emeralds but perhaps just a few Chaos Emerald stories if neccisary.--Mystic Monkey sez 21:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of my idea?--Mystic Monkey sez 21:35, February 21, 2010 (UTC) GREAT I Gotta Be So Much More Then This 01:41, February 22, 2010 (UTC) May I put my ide for a new Sonic Cartoon?---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 16:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ofcourse! under your own header though so not to confuse the ideas.--Mystic Monkey sez 20:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Very interesting! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Another idea is that Heavy and Bomb can be the Scratch and Grounder, but instead they mostly do recon than actual attacking. Kinda like Bulk and Skull of the cartoon.--Mystic Monkey sez 02:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) BlazeRocks Idea for a Sonic cartoon Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy,Cream,Silver,Blaze, and Shadow are flying on the Blue Typhoon when it starts to smoke. The other prepare for crash landing. They crash land on Earth and once they hit Earth they become humans. Now they have to live as humans and find out there way of live Whaddya think?Hey dudes! 14:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, personally I don't really like any idea of Sonic as a human as I read through various fanfics throughout my time as a Sonic fan (Since the 90's), plus theres lots of questions in your plot like are they from Mobius and they just so happened to crash on Earth? If not and it's all Earth, why did the plane malfunction and when crashed become human? No explanations to those mysteries. Plus I dunno if you can fit 8 people on a Bi-plane. I dunno much about planes but I am pretty sure 2 s the max or so. (Checks SNN artickes) Oh yeah, well yeah that many can fit on the space ship but that kinda raises more questions though.--Mystic Monkey sez 02:19, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Why are Silver and Blaze miraculasly in the past? Why is Shadow with everyone without his only two friends, Rouge and Omega? Also, There's absolutly NO reason they turn to humans. Well, that's MY opinion.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''I am]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 19:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to pop the happy bubble of yours.--Mystic Monkey sez 00:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid I have to agree with Sharna and Mystic on this one, BlazeRocks. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) OKI'm sorry oh so Sorry 21:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sharna's Idea for a Cartoon I think Honey the Cat and Mighty the Armadillo should make an appearance, along with Ray, Mina Mongoose, Nack the Weasel, Silver, Marine, Blaze, Emerl or Gemerl, Manic, Sonia, Nazo, and maybe NiGHTS(Who I count as a Sonic character). Of course the mains, Sonic,Tails,Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Eggman etc would appear. I believe a romance between Sonic and Mina, Honey and Mighty, Vector and Rouge, Shadow and Amy, Ray and Marine would please me. Being stuck on Earth with Humans has already been used(Sonic X), I think they should have their own planet infested by some evil alien species, and leave for space. Maybe the seeds that Cosmo sprung across the Galaxy turned into more seedrians and they could meet some of them? Anywho, That's what I would like to see with the animation style of Sonic X(Except maybe have the characters a little taller).---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''I am]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 19:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Whaddaya think??---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 01:05, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds a bit like a get together.--Mystic Monkey sez 21:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Get together?---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 00:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, all these characters and celebraties in one cartoon.--Mystic Monkey sez 02:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 23:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Shelly's idea for a cartoon I believe that a new Sonic cartoon would follow the game's continuity, with Eggman scheming to build his Eggman Empire, plus more appearances of SA-55. And, although I predict most of you won't like this part, the setting would be on Earth, not Mobius. Team Sonic could be featured in some episodes. It's basically a pretty vague idea, but I might add more to here at some point. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I like your idea, it's a bit simular to mine as despite fictional locations it's also based on Earth.--Mystic Monkey sez 07:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I don't like the idea of having Sonic on Earth. I don't particularily LIKE the games too much. You would need more villians than just Eggman, cause he can be pretty boring. Well, That's my opinion.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''I am]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 17:25, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I must admit, Sleet and Dingo were funny at times. No where as funny as Scratch and Grounder but they were original.--Mystic Monkey sez 23:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oy, the only partners Eggman had that I liked were Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun from Sonic X.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 23:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC)